


Swap Day

by believesinponds



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: (or soon to be NHL player), Bodyswap, F/M, M/M, Multi, NHL Player Chris "Chowder" Chow, Polyamory, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Various Soulmate Tropes, this is a lot of fluff lol :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-04 23:43:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16799401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/believesinponds/pseuds/believesinponds
Summary: Chris woke to a face full of hair and a loud “meow!” that he could only assume was not coming from Caitlin. He groaned and pushed the unknown cat off his head.~“What the fuck.” Kent woke up in a sea of teal. He blinked a few times to focus his eyes and found a large stuffed shark where Swoops was supposed to be.





	Swap Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katarama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katarama/gifts).



> This was so much fun to write <333

Chris woke to a face full of hair and a loud “meow!” that he could only assume was not coming from Caitlin. He groaned and pushed the unknown cat off his head.

“Why’s there a cat?” he groaned, moving his arm to nudge at his fiancée.

A deeper voice than normal answered him. “She wants you to feed her, dumbass.”

Chris’s eyes popped open. That was not his fiancée. He looked around. That was not his fiancée, this was not his bedroom, and—he glanced down at his naked torso—this was definitely not his body.

“Um,” he said.

“What the fuck, Parser?” The man had an eye cracked open and was glaring at him. “Go feed your stupid cat.”

Chris stared at the man. “Parser?”

“What, now you don’t don’t wanna be called Parser in bed?” The man rolled his eyes. “You’re so high maintenance.”

“I’m. Not Parser.”

That got his attention. “What?”

“Yeah, I think this must be a Swap Day? Um.” Chris took in the room—the gear tossed haphazardly in the corner, the pictures on the wall, the tiny Stanley Cup replica sitting on top of the dresser—and his eyes went wide. “Am I in Kent Parson’s body?”

The man stared.

“Oh! Sorry, I should probably—” Chris held out his (Parse’s) hand “—Chris Chow. Nice to meet you.”

The guy snorted and shook his hand. “Jeff Troy. I was really not expecting this.”

Chris grinned at him. “Me neither! This is so cool. We definitely hit it off last time we saw each other, but I can’t believe we’re actually soulmates!”

The cat meowed again.

“Aww, poor baby! You must be Kit.” Chris scratched her head. “I have no idea where your food is, my little princess.”

Jeff snorted again and threw the covers off his (unfortunately clothed) legs. “I’ll get it. You should probably call Parse or something.”

Chris watched as Kit jumped up and followed him out of the room, her tail high in the air.

God, he loved cats.

He stretched his arms out in front of him to get his blood flowing and looked curiously at a tattoo on Kent’s left arm.

**_Hey Kenny, call me when you wake up._ **

Ah. Not a tattoo, then. This was probably Kent’s connection with Jack. He stared at the words for a moment, wondering if he should try to respond, but Kent’s phone rang before he could. The screen said _Zimms <3_.

Chris answered the phone. “Hi Jack!”

“You forgot to set your alarm again, didn’t you?”

He laughed. “I guess so! What’s up?”

“Why are you being weird?” Jack huffed. “I know you were supposed to be up already, I’m not calling too early.”

“No, it’s totally fine, Jack! Don’t worry!” Chris threw his legs over the side of the bed and stood in front of Kent’s full-length mirror.

God, he had a good body.

“Kenny, what’s going on?”

“Oh!” Chris laughed and turned around, examining Kent’s ass over his shoulder. “This isn’t Kent.”

Jack was silent for a moment. “I don’t understand. Is this some kind of game that I’m not aware of?”

“Nope! Just a Swap Day.”

“Oh. Okay.” Jack was probably frowning now--Chris could totally hear it. “Do I know you?”

“Yep!”

Still frowning, definitely. Chris laughed to himself.

“You gonna tell me who you are?”

“I mean, I could. But that doesn’t sound very fun, does it?”

Jack huffed. “There’s no way I’m gonna guess it. You could be literally anybody.”

“Oh Captain, you’re such a party pooper.”

“Captain?” Jack paused. “Is this someone from Samwell?”

“Yep!”

“Shitty?”

Chris laughed. “No, not Shitty. Think younger.”

“Younger. One of the frogs?”

“Ribbit.”

Jack let out a surprised laugh. “Chowder.”

“Yep! Looks like we’re soulmates-in-law!”

“You know, it actually makes sense that you two would Body Swap--you both have so much energy your connection would probably explode in any other form.”

“That _does_ make sense!” Chris pinched Kent’s ass and jumped, laughing to himself.

“Have you talked to Kenny yet?”

“Nope. I just woke up.”

“I _knew_ he didn’t set his alarm,” Jack grumbled.

“I’ll make sure to pass on your disapproval.” Chris grinned as Kit ran back into the room, brushing up against his leg. “I’m gonna go call him now.”

“Okay. Have a good day, Chowder.”

“Thanks, Jack! You too!”

“That’s kinda creepy, man,” Jeff said from behind him.

Chris jumped. “What?”

“Checking our Parser in the mirror. Kinda creepy.”

“Oh. Shit.” Chris blushed. “Sorry, I didn’t think of that.”

Jeff tossed him a pair of briefs from the dresser. “Kit’s all fed. Tell Kent to call me, yeah?”

“Okay.”

“Practice is at ten. I’ll come pick you up for it.”

“Cool. Thanks, Jeff!”

He waved and left the room, the front door opening and closing a minute later.

“Okay. Gotta call Kent.” Chris pulled the briefs on and blushed at the mirror. “And probably apologize for checking him out.”

Kit meowed.

* * *

“What the fuck.” Kent woke up in a sea of teal. He blinked a few times to focus his eyes and found a large stuffed shark where Swoops was supposed to be.

“Good morning, baby.” A girl he vaguely recognized was standing over him. She ran her fingers through his hair. “I have to go to practice.”

“What?” He frowned. That didn’t sound right. Kent cleared his throat and tried again. “What?”

The girl gave him a funny look. “You okay, C?”

Kent looked at her in confusion. “Um? I’m not sure what’s happening here.”

“Baby.” She sat next to him with a frown. “Did you get drunk with Dex last night?”

“Uh.” Kent pushed himself up. He was wearing way more clothes than he remembered going to sleep with, and they were not clothes he recognized. “I think I’m in a different body.”

She raised an eyebrow. “Ohhh...kay?”

“Sorry.” Kent shook his head. “I mean, I’m not this person. We must have swapped bodies. Who is this?”

“Oh!” She laughed and stood up from the bed. “That makes so much more sense, god. I’m Caitlin. You’re in Chris Chow’s body.”

Kent’s eyebrows rose. “Shut up.”

She laughed again. “Swear to god. So who are you?”

“I think we’ve met, actually.” Kent shook his head. “This is so bizarre. I wonder what triggered it now?”

She looked at him expectantly.

“Oh, right! Kent Parson.” He waved.

“Kent Parson. From the Aces, right? Chris does talk about you a lot.” She bit her lip. “Are you guys really looking at signing him?”

“Are we?” Kent was a little surprised he hadn’t heard anything, but it wasn’t like the GM ran all the possible rookies and trades past him. “That actually makes a lot of sense--we’ve been talking about beefing up our defence ever since Wellby retired.”

“Chris is really excited about it. You should introduce him to some of the guys.”

Kent nodded. “Yeah, I could totally do that. I mean, apparently he’s my soulmate, so it’d be kind of rude _not_ to introduce him to the guys.” He scratched at his arm where Jack’s messages usually appeared, but it was blank. “This is so weird, man.”

Caitlin laughed and patted his shoulder. “I’m sure Chris is having just as weird a morning.”

“Oh god, Swoops slept over last night. That’s gonna be awkward.”

“Maybe you should text him or something?” She frowned. “What’s your number? I want to check on C.”

Kent put his number into Caitlin’s phone and then texted Jeff with Chris’s.

 **Kent**  
_yo looks like i’m not gonna be around today  
this is chowder’s phone btw, you should probs save this number_

 **Jeff**  
_You owe me.  
[picture of claw scratches all over an arm]_

 **Kent**  
_sorry babe [kissy emoji]_

 **Jeff**  
_He’s on the phone with Zimmermann. I’ll tell him to call you when he’s done.  
He seems nice, Parse._

Kent smiled down at his phone.

 **Kent**  
_yeah, he’s a good guy_  
tell the guys to be cool to him at practice, yeah?  
apparently we’re looking at him for next season (but don’t tell them that)

 **Jeff**  
_You got it, Cap.  
Have a good day. Love you._

 **Kent**  
_[kissy emoji] [sparkle heart emoji] [soulmate emoji]_

An incoming call from KP took over the screen and Kent smiled before picking up.

“Christopher Chow. How kind of you to call.”

There was a laugh from the other end. “Hey, Parse! I just talked to Jack and he said you were supposed to set your alarm last night.”

Kent rolled his eyes. “Practice isn’t until ten! God he’s pushy.” He concentrated hard on the words, **_Quit being so pushy, Zimms._** He wasn’t sure if it would work being in another person’s body, but it was worth a shot.

“Oh!” Chowder sounded startled. “The words just changed on my arm.”

Kent grinned. “What do they say?”

“Quit sleeping in on practice days, Kenny.”

He laughed and thought, **_XOXOXO._**

“That’s a cool connection,” Chowder said. “Aw. Jack says he loves you.”

“He better.” Kent waved to Caitlin as she left the room. “Your girlfriend is great, dude. I gave her my number so she could text you.”

“Isn’t she the best?” Chowder sounded immensely happy. “She’s my fiancée, actually.”

“No shit? Good for you. She deserves to have a ring on it.”

Chowder laughed. “So. New soulmates! This is pretty exciting.”

“Absolutely.” Kent grinned. “You ready for practice with the Aces today?”

“Oh my god, I’m so excited. They’ve been talking to my agent lately, actually.”

“That’s what your fiancée said. I’ll have to introduce you to everyone when we’re back in our own bodies. They’ll love you.”

“You’d do that?” Chowder asked. “Wow. That’s really nice of you.”

“Soulmates gotta stick together, right?” Kent paused. “This is kinda weird for me, actually. I’ve never connected with somebody that wasn’t, like, already one of my best friends. I feel like I barely know you.”

“Oh, don’t worry! Farmer and I connected the minute we met. I’ve been through this before.” His voice softened a little. “We’ll just have to get to know each other.”

“Yeah, okay. That sounds good.”

“Uh, you don’t mind going to class today, right? It’s just, I have perfect attendance in my Microbiology class and the professor gives extra credit for attendance.”

Kent laughed. “Uh, sure, man. I can do that. I won’t have to participate, will I?”

“Nah, it’s just a lecture. I’ll get the notes from somebody, don’t worry. Just bring my laptop and pretend you’re working and you should be fine.”

“Sounds good. I think I can manage that.”

They fell into a slightly awkward silence.

Chowder cleared his throat. “We could play a question game? Like, ask each other questions to get to know each other.”

“Like favorite color and worst subject in high school type stuff?”

“Sure! I mean, it can be other stuff, too, if you want. Whatever you’re okay with.”

Kent scratched the back of his neck (which felt super weird with somebody else’s haircut) and smiled. “Yeah. That sounds cool, Chowder.”

“You--” he paused. “You can call me Chris. If you want.”

“Do you want me to call you Chris?”

“Chowder is cool! You can do either one, seriously, it’s not a big deal--”

“Would you like me to use Chris, though?”

“I mean. That’s what Cait calls me, that’s all. Or C.”

“I think I can definitely do that, C.”

Kent couldn’t actually see Chris’s face, but he could tell that he was smiling.

* * *

“All right, Chow!” Somebody clapped him on the back. “That was a gorgeous goal, man!”

“Thanks!” Chris grinned. “I’m much better between the poles, though.”

“Parser said this kid is the best NCAA goalie he’s ever seen.” Jeff threw an arm around Chris’s (Kent’s) shoulders. “I think we’ll have to get them both on the ice when they’re back in their own bodies, see how well they do against each other.”

Chris could feel his face going hot. Kent was a blusher, apparently.

“All right, boys, that’s a wrap for today. Hit the showers!”

They all clamored off the ice and towards the locker room. Chris held Jeff back for a minute.

“Hey. Does everyone...or, does Kent, uh...shower with everybody?”

Jeff smiled. “He does, yeah. I’m glad you thought to ask, though. I’m sure he’d appreciate it.”

Chris nodded. “I wasn’t sure if he was out to the team, you know? Only a few of the guys on my team know about me--with all my pads and shit they can’t see the scars from my top surgery and I wait until they’re cleared out to shower and stuff.”

“That’s totally valid, man.” Jeff squeezed his shoulder. “Thanks for trusting me. The team is pretty cool about Parse, but you gotta come out on your own time, you know?”

“Yeah.” Chris smiled. “Thanks, Swoops.”

After showering and putting on clean clothes, Chris headed back to Kent’s apartment for an after-practice nap.

 **Chris**  
_[picture of Kit curled up next to Chris/Kent’s head] Your cat is so sweet, Kent._

 **Kent**  
_awwwww, she looks so comfy <3 she must like you :)_

 **Chris**  
_She’s the best. I definitely love her! [cat heart-eyes emoji]_

 **Kent**  
_how was practice?_

 **Chris**  
_It was great!! The guys are awesome and the coaches seem pretty cool. I didn’t get a chance to get in the net, but that’s okay. I had fun.  
How was class?_

 **Kent**  
_boring as fuck  
biology is the worst wtf_

 **Chris**  
_Haha! Yeah, lots of people hate it. I think it’s fun, though!_

 **Kent**  
_you’re a goddamn nerd, C_

 **Chris**  
_[sparkle heart emoji]_

 **Kent**  
_okay, favorite Harry Potter book?_

 **Chris**  
_Goblet of Fire. I really liked all the tasks! You?_

 **Kent**  
_prisoner of azkaban, hands down. #mauraudersftw_

 **Chris**  
_I liked the PoA movie!_

 **Kent**  
_[angry face emoji] noooooooo! boooooo!!!!_

 **Chris**  
_Lol, not a fan?_

 **Kent**  
_they cut out ALL THE BEST STUFF  
you don’t even find out about the maurauders!!!!! BULLSHIT!!!!_

 **Chris**  
_Okay, okay! I no longer support the movie. Book three all the way._

 **Kent**  
_Good._

 **Chris**  
_So hey, this is off topic but...I need to apologize to you?_

 **Kent**  
_uh. okay?_

 **Chris**  
_Yeah, I definitely was checking out your ass this morning. Like, naked. In the mirror._

 **Kent**  
_[laughing crying emoji] you’re forgiven lol. and you totally have my permission to check out the rest of my bod before the day is over ;)_

 **Chris**  
_[blushing emoji] Yeah?_

 **Kent**  
_totes_

 **Chris**  
_I mean...it’s a really great bod._

 **Kent**  
_much appreciated [soulmate emoji]_

Chris did check out the rest of Kent’s bod and he was not at all disappointed.

“I mean, I saw the body issue, you know? So I wasn’t really surprised, but like. Cait. He’s so hot? I don’t know what to do?”

Caitlin laughed, her eyes lighting up even on the tiny phone screen. “Chris, baby, I think you’ll have lots of opportunity to explore Kent Parson’s hotness.” She frowned at something off-screen, her head tilting. “I think Kent Parson might be exploring _your_ hotness right now, C.”

“Oh yeah.” Chris grinned. “I told him he could feel free to give me a spin.” He winked. “You might wanna knock before you go in there.”

Caitlin shook her head. “You’re such a perv, Christopher.”

“Aw, you love it, Caity.”

She licked her lips. “You know I do.”

* * *

The incessant ringing of Chris’s phone interrupted Kent’s alone time with Chris’s body. He sighed and reached for the nightstand, turning it to see who was calling.

_Astrid (4 missed called)_

As he was contemplating what to do, the phone rang again. Kent sighed, pulled the blanket up, and answered the phone.

“Hello?”

“Chris! Finally! I’ve been trying to reach you.”

“Uh.”

“We got an offer.”

“An offer?”

“From the Aces. A real offer.”

Kent gasped. “Holy shit.”

Astrid (Chris’s agent?) laughed on the other end of the line. “I’m gonna see what I can leverage from it, but I wanted to let you know that it’s in the works. The Aces want you.”

“That’s...amazing.” Kent bit his lip. “Uh, sorry, can I call you back in a little bit?”

“Is something wrong?”

“No! No, everything is fine, I just--uh, it’s not a good time to talk.”

“Okay. I’ll get back to negotiations and I’ll keep you updated.”

“Cool. Thanks. Uh, bye.”

Kent stared at the phone, eyes wide. He looked up at the door when he heard a tentative knock and called, “Come in!”

It was Caitlin. “Hey, Kent. Chris said you were having some fun in here?”

She was smirking at him, and it took him a minute to understand what she was talking about.

“Oh!” He laughed. “Yeah, but then the phone wouldn’t stop ringing and--I think the Aces are gonna sign Chris?”

Her jaw dropped. “What! Seriously?”

Kent held up Chris’s phone. “I think I just talked to his agent. Astrid?”

“Oh my god.” She pressed her hands to her face, her eyes wide in wonder. “Oh my god. He’s gonna play pro. Oh my god.”

“Yeah.” Kent smiled slowly. “You ready to move to Vegas?”

“Oh my god.” She laughed. “Did you call Chris?”

“Not yet. You wanna do the honors?”

* * *

Chris frowned and answered the video call. “Caitlin? Everything okay?”

“Hey baby!” She looked fine. “You wanna hear something really awesome?”

“Always.”

“Kent got a call from Astrid a few minutes ago.”

He sat up straighter, his hands gripping the comforter on Kent’s bed. “What did she say?”

Caitlin paused, most likely for dramatic effect, and then smiled. “She’s negotiating your contract as we speak.”

“Are you serious?” Chris jumped up from the bed, ignoring a hissing Kit, and held the phone up in front of him. “I’m gonna play for the Aces?”

“I’m serious, baby.” Caitlin was full-out grinning. “You’re gonna play for the Aces.”

“Ah-hah!” Chris shouted, pumping his fist. “I can’t believe it! We’re going to Vegas, baby!”

“Oh shit.” Kent’s distant voice broke through from behind Cait. “That’s why it happened today.”

The screen blurred and then Kent was in front of him, Caitlin sitting beside him in Chris’s room. “The swap. That’s gotta be what triggered it.”

Chris’s confused expression morphed into a smile. “Of course. It’s the thing that connects us most. And probably how we’ll get to know each other.”

Kent laughed. “Oh god. I’m gonna be Captain to two of my soulmates.”

“Now we just need to get Jack traded to Vegas. We’d be unstoppable.”

“I don’t think the Falcs are gonna let go of him any time soon.” Kent grinned. “But you should definitely tell him that plan. He _hates_ Las Vegas.”

“You’re kind of evil, aren’t you?” Cait asked, raising an eyebrow. “I love it.”

“Uh oh. You guys are gonna gang up on me, aren’t you?”

Caitlin turned the phone back to her face and winked. “You better believe it, baby.”

* * *

**_OH MY GOD THEY WERE SOULMATES_ **

**Jack**  
_I’m not moving to Las Vegas._

 **Kent**  
_but baaaaaaabe :(_

 **Chris**  
_Aw, c’mon Jack! We’re all here! It’ll be fun!!!_

 **Jack**  
_I hate the desert._

 **Jeff**  
_You’re such a joykill, Zimmermann._

 **Kent**  
_if you won’t move here you at least have to spend like *most* of your free days here  
just for the off-season_

 **Caitlin**  
_Don’t be a party pooper, Jack!_

 **Jack**  
_Fine. But I’m using your trainer while I’m there, Kenny._

 **Kent**  
_yaaaaaaaay!!!_

 **Chris**  
_We’ll all train together! It’ll be great!_

 **Jeff**  
_Just don’t mess up my bathroom this time._

 **Jack**  
_I didn’t know it was *your* bathroom!_

 **Kent**  
_hey. no fighting in the groupchat._

 **Jeff**  
_Sorry babe._

 **Jack**  
_Sorry, Kenny :-*_

 **Chris**  
_Oh dang!!! Pulling out the emoticons!!!_

 **Caitlin**  
_That’s how we know he’s truly sorry, C._

 **Kent**  
_ANYWAY. book your flight zimms. i’ll get your space all ready <3_

 **Chris**  
_I’m so excited for everyone to be here!_

 **Caitlin**  
_I’m so excited to watch all you boys beef up for the season._

 **Kent**  
_omg same  
you’re my fave, Caity_

 **Jack**  
_:(_

 **Jeff**  
_[frowning emoji]_

 **Chris**  
_Hey!_

 **Caitlin**  
_Right back atcha, Parse [kissing emoji]_


End file.
